


Taruhan: IceBlaze version

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Taruhan [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice bertaruh dengan Taufan, ia pun memiliki rencana untuk memenangkan taruhan itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taruhan: IceBlaze version

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta  
> Aaah...  
> udahlah...  
> baca aja...  
> /Lelah  
> hahaha...
> 
> Selamat membaca

 

Yang terakhir diingat Blaze adalah Ice mengajaknya ke kamar dan entah bagaimana serta mengapa, mendadak kesadarannya menipis. Dan kini Blaze terbangun dengan sesuatu yang menutup matanya dan menahan pergerakan kedua tangannya yang ada di atas kepalanya. Blaze pun merasakan dirinya terlilit oleh ikatan yang sepertinya rumit pada tubuhnya.

Blaze tersentak dan memekil kecil ketika dua titik di dadanya tiba-tiba dijepit oleh sesuatu yang terbuat dari besi yang dilindungi seperti plastik agar titik yang dijepit tidak terluka. Kekehan terdengar di telinga Blaze, tak lama Blaze merasakan sentuhan tangan yang agak dingin di pipinya. Mengusap pipinya dan mengelus tengkuknya. Tubuh Blaze gemetar, entah kenapa belaian yang dingin itu bisa membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Gemetar karena seolah ada semut berlari mengerumuni bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah sadar, Blaze?" Suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"I, Ice? A, apa yang terjadi pada Blaze?" Tanya Blaze. Blaze tersentak ketika kedua titik di dadanya yang dijepit itu tertarik ke atas. Blaze memekik kesakitan, kakinya bergerak menendang apapun yang ada di depannya. Blaze kembali memekik dan berhenti menendang ketika kemaluannya seolah diinjak oleh sebuah kaki. Kaki Blaze bergerak untuk melepaskan tekanan pada penisnya itu.

"I, Ice..., ka, kau yang melaku..., AAAH!"

Blaze tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dadanya ditarik semakin kuat. Blaze sekarang tahu bagian mana di dadanya yang merasakan sakit ini. Putingnya lah yang tadi dijepit dan kini ditarik dengan sangat kuat. Blaze sudah tidak merasakan tekanan pada penisnya lagi, tetapi rasa sakit di dadanya masih terasa. Blaze memekik sembari memohon pada sosok yang menarik putingnya itu untuk melepaskannya. Blaze tahu dari suaranya dan ia terus memohon pada sosok itu untuk menghentikannya.

Tak lama permohonannya itu dikabulkan. Blaze langsung menarik dirinya sedikit ke atas ingin meredakan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di dadanya dengan tangannya, yang ia rasa terikat di kepala tempat tidur. Blaze merasa tubuhnya ditarik turun dan jepitan pada salah satu putingnya dilepas. Blaze menghela nafas lega, meski hanya untuk sesaat.

"Ge, Geli! Le, lepaskan..., aaahn...." Blaze merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, basah dan liat menyentuh putingnya yang ia yakin sudah memerah itu. Blaze tahu itu mulut dan lidah sosok yang ada di atasnya itu. Blaze gemetar lagi dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sosok itu.

"Ice, adikkuuuu..., Haa aaah!!"

Blaze menengadahkan kepalanya, putingnya itu dihisap oleh sosok yang ada di atasnya, sang adik, Ice. Blaze merutuki dirinya yang tak berdaya dengan ikatan di tangannya dan matanya yang tertutup. Ikatan ditangannya membuat dirinya tak bisa menghentikan tindakan sang adik dan penutup pada matanya membuatnya tak hanya merasakan sesuatu di tubuhnya, tetapi juga membuatnya membayangkannya hingga efeknya terasa dua kali lipat bagi tubuhnya.

Blaze mengelinjang ketika tangan dingin menyentuh penisnya. Tangan itu menekan ujung penisnya dan meremasnya kuat. Blaze memekik kuat, tak hanya merasakan puting dan penisnya yang dipermainkan, ia juga merasakan bahwa tak hanya tubuhnya yang terlilit ikatan rumit. Penisnya pun juga. Tekanan pada remasan yang diberikan pada Ice tak membentuk pola tangan saja, tetapi sesuatu yang rumit dan memaksa penisnya berada dalam ukuran yang nyaris sama. Blaze yakin, penisnya mulai berereksi dan seharusnya sedikit membesar.

"Hentikan Ice!!! Hyaaa!!" Blaze menggerakan dirinya mencoba melepaskan diri dari tindakan adiknya itu. Namun, sang adik sepertinya memiliki persiapan yang sempurna. Sesuatu mengocok perut Blaze dari dalam anusnya. Nafas Blaze yang sudah memburu, semakin terasa memburu. Blaze bahkan sudah tak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa mendesah.

"Nikmat, Blaze?" Pertanyaan Ice tak bisa dijawabnya, bahkan untuk mengatupkan mulutnya saja Blaze sudah cukup kesulitan. Blaze merasakan ikatan pada penisnya terbuka perlahan dan getaran pada bagian dalam tubuhnya itu mereda. Blaze mulai mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Hentikan, Ice...." pinta Blaze.

"Ck, ck, ck..., ini bahkan belum dimulai, Blaze...."

"Hentikan Ice! Blaze ini ka...." ucapan Blaze kembali terhenti, putingnya yang tadi menghirup udara bebas kini kembali dijepit oleh benda itu berungung puting yang sedari tadi dijepit akhirnya dilepaskan.

Namun, itu pun tak bertahan lama setelah Blaze kembali merasa putingnya itu dikulum oleh sang adik. Blaze menyerah, membiarkan sang adik kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Selesai mengulum Blaze dapat merasakan putingnya kembali dijepit lalu ditarik legi dengan kuat. Blaze menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah erangan yang keluar, meski Blaze sadar erangannya tidak akan pernah bisa terbendung. Blaze mendengar Ice berdecak dan merasakan tangan dinginnya di depan bibir Blaze. Jari-jari itu memaksa masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, lalu menjelajahinya. Blaze perlahan mulai ikut mengulum jari-jari itu.

"Kukuku, mulai menerima kakak?" Tanya Ice. Nadanya terasa begitu menggetarkan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang tak kasat mata di tubuhnya. Bukan sesuatu yang tertanam di tubuhnya.

Mengingat adanya benda dalam tubuhnya membuat Blaze memperlambat kulumannya, meski tidak begitu besar tetapi Blaze merasakan benda itu masih hidup dan menggetarkan sedikit tubuhnya. Blaze tersentak, benda itu seolah mulai terbangun dan kembali menggetarkan perutnya dari dalam tubuhnya. Blaze menggeliat di sela-sela kulumannya pada jari sang adik. Blaze menarik nafas panjang ketika sang adik melepaskan jari-jarinya dari mulutnya, meski hanya untuk sementara, karena jari-jari lain kembali memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Blaze tersentak dan mencoba menahan kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar, sesuatu yang hangat, liat, dan agak basah memasuki anusnya. Sesuatu itu bergerak dan menyentuh benda yang juga berada di dalam sana, yang kini menggetarkan perutnya. Sesuatu yang baru itu menggerakan benda yang ada di dalam menuju suatu titik yang membuat Blaze merasa pandangannya memutih untuk sesaat. Jari yang dikulumnya mengeluarkan diri dan ia merasakan penisnya kembali digenggam dan ditahan oleh sang adik lalu benda dalam anusnya terus ditekan kuat oleh sesuatu yang Blaze yakini sebagai jari adiknya, menggetarkan sesuatu yang tadi sempat membuat pandangannya memutih. Meski sudah tak membuat pandangannya memutih, tapi Blaze tetap merasa membuat pengelihatannya menjadi berkunang-kunang.

"Aaah..., Blaze..., Blaze mau...."

"Aaah, tidak secepat itu." Jari yang menekan benda itu keluar dari anusnya.

Blaze mendengar suara gesekan kain untuk sesaat. Blaze tahu, Ice kini sudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menunggu sesuatu apa lagi yang mungkin akan dipasang sang adik pada tubuhnya. Blaze sudah tak tahu lagi apa yanh terjadi dan mengapa sang adik melakukan 'pelecehan' padanya. Bukan, ini mungkin masuk ke dalam tindakan 'perkosaan'. Blaze memejamkan matanya, meski sebenarnya memejamkan dan tidak memejamkan sama saja mengingat matanya yang tertutup. Blaze ingin menangis, karena Ice mungkin sedang menghukumnya saat ini, atas perbuatan salah yang tak disadarinya.

"AAAH!" Blaze membelakkan matanya, sesuatu yang ketat berbentuk seperti lingkaran atau cincin, bergerak di penisnya yang menegang. Blaze mencoba menendang sang adik. Meski ia yakin dari ucapan sang adik yang memang tidak mengizinkannya mengeluarkan hormonnya, adiknya pasti akan mengikat penisnya, yang ia tak sangka adalah menggunakan cincin penis, cock ring. Blaze masih mengerang sakit akibat ketatnya cincin itu menahan ereksinya. Blaze membenturkan kepalanya ke tempat tidurnya saat ini, karena setelah cincin itu terpasang di pangkal penisnya, ada sesuatu yang hangat dan sangat basah menyelimuti penisnya. "Ja, jangan!"

"Diam dan terimalah." Ucap Ice. Saat Ice mengucap, Blaze merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan menyelimuti penisnya itu hilang. Blaze yakin pasti.

"Jangan..., Blaze kotor..., Nanti, mulut Ice...."

"Oh, meski tidak melihat, kakak bisa merasakannya dengan tepat, ya." Kekeh Ice seraya mencubit pipi kiri Blaze. "Kakak pikir saat kakak pingsan tadi aku tak mempersiapkan kakak? Termasuk kebersihannya?"

"Ice..., Blaze minta maaf..., Blaze tidak tahu salah apa padamu, tapi...."

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa kok. Tapi, jangan protes dan tetap terima saja. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

"Aku akan tetap protes jika kau berlebihan..., sisanya aku akan menerimanya. Janji, Ice." Blaze menggerakan tangannya yang terikat, mengacungkan kelingking kanannya. Kelingking tangannya disambut oleh kelingking lainnya.

Blaze tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mendesah seiringan dengan Ice yang kembali mengulum penisnya. Kaki Blaze sudah tidak begitu banyak bergerak melepaskan diri, tapi Blaze merasa Ice masih waspada pada kakinya sehingga Ice masih terus menahan kakinya. Blaze tersentak, penisnya tak hanya dimanjakan oleh lidah sang adik tetapi juga giginya dan rongganya. Blaze membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali, ketika penisnya digigit lembut dan sesekali dihisap oleh sang adik. Tak hanya penisnya, anusnya pun tetap dimanjakan dengan benda yang kini bergetar semakin kuat. Blaze yakin ia hampir mencapai limitnya sendiri. Blaze mulai menggerakan kakinya meminta sang adik berhenti memanjanya.

"Blaze..., Blaze sudah gak kuat...." ucapnya.

"Kakak cepat sekali mengundangku." Kekeh Ice. Blaze mendengar suara gesekan kain, Blaze tahu Ice mungkin sedang membuka pakaiannya.

"I, ini karena tubuhku..., uuugh..., karena tubuhku sulit bergerak..., sssh..., dan terikat seperti ini. Aaah, cepatlah Ice."

"Bertahanlah dengan vibrator ini sejenak." Ucap Ice. Blaze membenturkan kepala dan punggungnya melengkung. Benda yang bergetar dalam anusnya mendadak bergetar liar, vibrator itu sepertinya mencapai puncak getarannya. Blaze mengerang dan menangis, tidak mau benda itu dan menginginkan Ice secepatnya. Limitnya hampir tercapai, dan Blaze tak ingin bahkan sampai limitnya pun Ice tidak memberikan 'hidangan utama'.

"Ice..., cepatlah..., Blaze benar..., haah..., benar tak tahan..., Blaze ingin dirimu." Kepala Blaze berputar lebih hebat lagi, matanya mulai melihat kunang-kunang. ia memang sempat berkata ingin keluar ketika penisnya belum dipasang cock ring, tapi sesungguhnya saat itu ia belum sampai pada limitnya. Blaze merasa getaran vibratornya berhenti. Blaze menjatuhkan punggungnya, sedikit merutuki tangannya yang terikat sehingga ia tak bisa menahan kejatuhannya. Dan menyajikan santapan utama kehadapan adiknya itu.

"Sudah tak sabaran sekali."

"Cepatlah..., Blaze benar-benar...."

"Bagaimana kalau Ice...."

"Ais! Tolonglah lihat kondisiku! Haah...."

"Justru melihat kondisi kakak membuat Ice ingin semakin menggoda kakak."

"Tolong, Ice..., Blaze tahu Blaze pasti ada salah padamu..., tapi khusus ini..., khusus ini...."

"Sigh, oke-oke." Blaze memalingkan wajahnya. Nada persetujuan Ice terdengar main-main. Blaze tahu karena matanya yang tertutup menajamkan indranya yang lain. Blaze lagi-lagi ingin menangis, ketika hanya merasakan jari Ice yang masuk. "Jangan menangis kesakitan, kak. Ice kan baru membuka kakak dengan dua jari."

"Blaze gak pedu..., khh!" Blaze tahu Ice sedang mengeluarkan vibrator dalam tubuhnya. Blaze menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Sungguhan? Bagaimana kalau Ice malah merobek kakak?"

"Me, memang itu tujuan awalmu, kan? Cepatlah!!" Blaze mendengar hembusan nafas dari Ice.

"Kakak sepertinya memang serba tahu." Ucap Ice. Blaze mencoba menahan kakinya ketika sesuatu yang cukup besar memasuki anusnya. Blaze mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terikat, kepalanya kembali menengadah. Penis Ice ternyata lebih besar dari bayangannya. Blaze tahu, tubuh Ice memang lebih besar darinya, tapi ia tetap tak menyangka Ice akan sebesar ini. Blaze dapat merasakan Ice menaikan kedua kakinya ke bahu Ice dan juga menahan pinggulnya agar tak bergerak lebih jauh.

"Jha..., nghan..., ber..., hentiih..., nhanti...." ucap Blaze disela-sela tarikan nafasnya, menahan sakit. Blaze mendengar suara Ice terkekeh dan menyentakkan setengah penisnya sekaligus ke dalam dirinya. Blaze membenturkan kepalanya lagi, Ice benar-benar mengikuti sarannya. Blaze merasakan Ice langsung menarik diri hingga ujung dan secepatnya menyentak dirinya. Blaze memekik ketika ia merasa Ice mulai melukai dinding anusnya. Namun, Blaze sudah tidak begitu peduli akan terluka seperti apa tubuhnya nanti. Blaze tersentak kuat ketika Ice mendapat titik kenikmatannya dan tidak hanya itu, Ice pun ternyata menarik kedua putingnya yang dijepit itu. Dua titik yang sempat terlupakan. Mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan.... "Ice..., kiss me."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Blaze untuk mendapat ciuman dari sang adik yang terus menghajar dirinya tanpa ampun. Ciuman yang bahkan tidak ia dapat sedari awal Ice melakukan tindakan 'rape' seperti ini. Blaze membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sang adik menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Blaze tahu, adiknya itu bekerja sangat keras dengan melakukan tiga pekerjaan sekaligus padanya. Membuat dirinya mabuk kepayang. Blaze meringis kecil tangan kiri Ice yang tadi berkolaborasi dengan tangan kanan kini beralih menarik ikatan rumit di tubuhnya dan melepasnya cepat hingga Blaze tahu tubuhnya akan memerah karena cambukan kecil dari tali itu. Empat pekerjaan sekaligus, adiknya memang sangat hebat. Ice melepaskan ciumannya membuat Blaze mengerang kesal. Dengan tangan yang tadi memainkan puting, Blaze kini bisa melihat Ice yang juga berpeluh, Ice melepas penutup mata Blaze.

"Kakak benar-benar menyukainya, ya." Kekeh Ice. Blaze tak bisa menjawab apapun selain desahan kenikmatan. Ice terkekeh kecil, ia tahu kakaknya sudah sampai pada kimitnya. Ice memfokuskan dan mempercepat gerakannya pada titik yang difokuskan itu. Ice berdecih, ia pun nyaris sampai limit. "Izinkan Ice keluar dalammu."

"Ungh!! La..., khukhan..., sajaah!" Balas Blaze susah payah.

Ice tersenyum puas, ia mencium bibir Blaze sekali lagi dan melebirkan dirinya. Blaze memekik tertahan merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dalam anusnya. Blaze membelakkan matanya, seandainya tangannya tak terikat seperti ini, ia ingin sekali memeluk sang adik. Yang berusaha melepaskan penisnya dari cengkraman cock ring. Blaze melepas paksa ciumannya dan mengerang bersamaan dengan keluarnya hasrat yang sedari tadi tertahan. Blaze membenturkan kepalanya ketika ia merasa tak bisa berhenti. Ice menahan kepalanya dan mencium bibir kakaknya itu, mencoba meredakan kepanikan sang kakak.

~…~…~…~

"Jadi, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Blaze?" Tanya Blaze seraya berusaha memiringkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Seluruh ikatan sudah terlepas, tapi Blaze masih bisa merasakan ikatan itu. Ice di sampingnya berbaring terlentang memandang atap kamar Blaze.

"Hanya karena memang ingin melakukannya."

"Ayolah, Ice. Kau sudah berjanji tadi..., Kau pun tahu kan? Hanya aku yang tak bisa kau bohongi. Kau kalah taruhan dari siapa?" Blaze masih terus berusaha mengorek informasi dari adiknya itu.

"Jujur, Ice justru menang taruhan sekarang."

"Ha?"

"Ice bertaruh pada Kak Taufan. Ice atau dia kah yang lebih dahulu menjadikan orang yang disukainya menjadi kekasih." Ucap Ice.

"..., Memangnya Blaze sudah berkata akan menjadi kekasih Ice?"

"Memangnya kakak ingin ronde kedua? Ice memilih jalan paksaan, lho...." Ice memiringkan badannya ke arah Blaze, menjilat bibirnya, dan mengambil dagu Blaze. "Ice bahkan bisa lebih sadis kalau kakak menolak jadi kekasih Ice."

"Uugh..., cukup-cukup untuk sekarang. Anusku masih terluka tahu. Meski kau sudah memberi pertolongan pertama." Blaze menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi, kakak menerima?" Tanya Ice. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Menurutmu apa jawaban Blaze? Setelah tadi merape Blaze, Ice kenapa masih tanya." Blaze berusaha membaringkan dirinya terlentang. Ice terkekeh dan menahan gerakan Blaze. Ia mencium kening Blaze. "Hei! Itu harusnya dari Blaze untukmu!"

"Ayolah, Ice kan 'top'mu sekarang."

"Tapi Blaze tetap kakakmu! Kau boleh mencium seluruh tubuh Blaze bahkan dikelamin Blaze sekalipun! Tapi, kalau Ice mencium kening Blaze lagi, Blaze gak akan segan-segan menghentikan hubungan kita. Meski Ice bakal merape Blaze lebih sadis lagi."

"Iya, iya..., pangeranku..., terserah kau saja." Ucap Ice seraya menunduk dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke leher Blaze. Blaze menghela nafasnya lalu membiarkan Ice melakukan sesuatu pada lehernya.

~…~…~…~

"Heh, siapa bilang aku kalah?" Kekeh Taufan. Ice memicingkan matanya pada Taufan dan mereka berpandang-pandangan dengan kilatan petir seolah menjadi background. Blaze memandang kakak pertamanya yang terlihat lesu di sofa.

"Kak Hali yang dimaksud Ice soal Kak Ufan, ya?" Gumam Blaze lebih pada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya. Halilintar menarik kerah belakang Blaze.

"Berisik. Kurang ajar sekali bocah itu memperkosaku!"

"Lha, Blaze kan juga diperkosa Ice dengan tali dan mainan. Biasa aja tuh."

"Dasar maso! Kau tak mengerti apa artinya bagiku?! Hancur sudah harga diriku sebagai kakak pertama! Kau juga seharusnya sama karena kau kakak dari Ice!"

"Makanya, kakak harga dirinya jangan tinggi-tinggi..., jatuh, kan. Lagipula, kakak kayaknya menerima juga deh perbuatan Kak Ufan." Kekeh Blaze. Halilintar melipat tangannya. wajahnya merona. Blaze merebahkan kepalanya di kaki Halilintar. "Tak apa, Kak Hali. Kak Hali jadi 'bottom' pun takkan mengurangi rasa hormatku padamu."

"Ini hormat, hm?" Tanya Halilintar seraya mengusap kepala Blaze. Taufan dan Ice terlihat tidak suka melihat kedekatan kedua 'bottom' mereka itu.

"Kak Hali~"

"Kak Blaze~"

"Apa? Kalian sendiri yang membuat kami begini. Kemarin bilang jadi kalian mau jadi kekasih kami, tapi sekaranh kalian berdua malah seperti kekasih." Ucap Blaze menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya. Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya dan ikut melipat tangannya. Taufan dan Ice berpandangan. Halilintar dan Blaze tertawa bersamaan.

Tamat

 


End file.
